Roscoe and Friends
is an achievement/trophy in L.A. Noire. It can be earned by killing at least one bad guy with every weapon (this does not include downloadable content weapons). Note: This achievement/trophy cannot be unlocked until the final case (see below). Strategy The weapons that must be used for the achievement/trophy are: #Colt Official Police - The pistol used by Phelps on the Patrol Desk. #*Patrol Desk Case (Armed and Dangerous) You have to drop the shotgun (LB on Xbox 360, L1 on PS3, G on PC) to be able to use your pistol. #Colt M1911 - Phelps' pistol of choice. #12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun - The only shotgun in the game. Very commonly used by goons, particularly during bank robberies. Phelps' car always has one in the trunk. #*Traffic Street Crime (Hotel Bandits, Gangfight) #*Homicide Street Crime (Bank Job, Bowling Lane Robbery) #*Vice Case (The Black Caesar) #*Arson Case (A Polite Invitation) #Thompson M1A1 - The primary submachine gun used by goons. If automatic fire is heard, it is most likely to be this weapon. #*Traffic Street Crime (Death from Above, Gangfight) #*Homicide Street Crime (Bank Job) #*Vice Case (The Black Caesar) #*Arson Case (A Different Kind of War) #Thompson M1928 (Chicago Piano Gun) - Much less common than the regular Thompson, this makes an appearance a few times towards the conclusion of the game. #*The Chicago Piano Gun DLC will place one in the trunk of your car. #*Vice Case (Manifest Destiny) It is found during The Robert's Diner car chase section of the case. The chase will eventually lead into a shootout. During this shootout you face 2 criminals. One of the criminals may be using the rare Thompson M1928. To achieve a kill with it, simply kill the Criminal who is using the automatic weapon, retrieve it quickly without letting the second Criminal kill you, then kill the second Criminal with the gun. (It may require multiple attempts, as they could be using a BAR). #*Vice Case (Reefer Madness) During the night raid on the Soup factory, a bad guy using this weapon (whose body you examine later) can be found in a small room to the left of the double-doored entrance to the factory floor. He can easily be killed and the weapon can be taken. #Browning Automatic Rifle - Although these are found as part of the army surplus from the Coolridge in a few of the cases, chances to use them come much later on. #*Traffic Street Crime (Army Surplus) #*Arson Street Crime (Cafe Holdup) #*Vice Case (Manifest Destiny) #*Arson Case (A Different Kind of War) #M1 Garand - These aren't as common as the shotgun or Thompson. They can be picked up occasionally in side cases and in longer ranged shootouts. The game version has a much larger magazine than the real-life Garand. #*Traffic Street Crime (Death from Above) #*Traffic Case (The Fallen Idol) #*Arson Case (A Different Kind of War) #Browning Hi-Power - The pistol used by Jack Kelso during his cases as protagonist. #*Arson Case (House of Sticks) #*Arson Case (A Polite Invitation) #*Arson Case (A Different Kind of War) #Flame Thrower - Found on some crates in an ammo cache in the sewers during A Different Kind of War. #*Arson Case (A Different Kind of War) To track, print off this article or copy it to your profile and mark off as you go along, as there is no easy way to track this list (it isn't available via the game statistics within the game itself or on the Rockstar Social Club). Jack Kelso can use the .38 Detective Special revolver in "House of Sticks" case, however, this does not seem to count towards the achievement. Trivia *Roscoe is an old slang term for a gun, though it is usually used to refer to handguns, particularly automatics. Category:Achievements and Trophies